Daniel did 20 more squats than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 8 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Answer: Vanessa did 8 squats, and Daniel did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 20$ squats. He did $8 + 20 = 28$ squats.